1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location of a signal light receiving unit in a camera with both stroboscopic photography and remote-control photography functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-120841 has disclosed a camera with a remote-control function permitting remote-control photography. The camera receives light signals irradiated from a transmitter located at a remote position. Upon reception of the light, the camera starts a release operation (photographic operation). Other numerous proposals have been made of this kind of camera. The light signals receiving unit in the camera with the remote-control function is generally located in the face of the camera.
Among the conventional cameras with a remote-control function, zoom type compact cameras have offered more powerful photographing in recent years. When such a camera is set to a telephoto position for zooming, the lens barrel projects out by a very large magnitude. This poses a problem in that light signals may be intercepted depending on the positional relationship between the camera and a remote-control transmitter.
Furthermore, a photometry unit, range finding unit, and viewfinder must generally be located above the photographic lens in the face of a camera. If a remote-control light signals receiving unit must also be placed above the photographic lens, it is disadvantageous to the pursuit of a compact and high-density design.
When the remote-control light signals receiving unit is located in the face of a camera, the only light signals that can be acquired are the ones received from positions ahead of the camera.